Talk:Alduin (Skyrim)
Name meaning Does anyone know from which language the name Alduin comes? The trivia/etymology section says the name mean "Destroyer Devour Master", but the language is missing. A source might help solidify this claim also. --— Radical D (bother \ 07:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe it is the Dragon Language. --The Milkman (talk) 22:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Inspiration for Alduin (Trivia section) This is the second time I've had to correct the trivia concerning what beast from nordic mythology Alduin might be derived from. I would hope that whoever writes these in the firstplace would take some time to actually read up on the facts. What is written about them on Wikipedia is for the most part correct so that would be a good place to start, instead of writing from memory alone. As a side-note, the number of beasts from various mythologies around the world that alduin could be derived from is immense, considering that most of these feature some kind of deity or beast meant to bring about doomsday. For this reason it might be more worthwhile to create an entirely new page regarding the possible origins of Alduin's character. -- Given that alot of Skyrim is taken off Norse mythologies, in fact the whole game seems to be Viking wonderland, focusing on their myths makes more sense than others. To the above: There is very little in Skyrim that bears any specific resemblance to Nordic Mythology. The only thing that would entice one to think it particularly "Nordic" is the setting, ie. snowy mountains and tundra, as well sa the heavy emphasis on honor and glory in combat. All the mythology in the game could just as easily have come from other parts of the world. Also, I know this is hard to comprehend, but it is Nordic Mythology. Norse mythology refers specifically to Norway. What we are discussing here is Scandinavian Myths, as in Nordic Myths, encompassing all of Denmark, Sweden and Norway's ancient lore. -- To the above: I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. Norse has nothing to do with Norway specifically and everything to do with Nordic in general. Norse Mythology refers to the entire nordic mythology, Norse being the language family that all Nordic languages hail from, also known as North Germanic. There was East Norse and West Norse, and the current languages that are the most similar to ancient Norse are Icelandic and Faroese. Aside from Finland (Finnish is NOT a Nordic language), all the Nordic countries have this mythology in common, and while some of the hero sagas vary in tradition, they believed in the same gods. 05:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) --- While it is true what you say about Norse as referring to ancient languages, Nordic is still the proper (or should be the proper) war of referring to the mythology. Norse means, apart from ancient languages, "of Norway". Nordic means "of Scandinavian", in this question at least. You are welcome to elaborate on what "nordic" means, if "norse" is what you believe it to be. It should also be added that the current danish, norwegian and swedish languages, while still being related to icelandic and faroese, have much more in common with english and german than the ancient norse tongue. As a side-note the proper name for, what is mistakenly called the "Fenrir"-wolf, is in fact "Fenris". The R is a wrong translation, albeit a widespread one. - I just wanted to add as a side note that alduin can be encountered in the winter wild before retreiving the elder scrolls even.... when I came across him he was with another dragon who i presumed he had just brang back to life....and i pretty much said vominose fearing if i had attemted to kill him the game would later glitch when i fought him , although , attempting to harm him via arrows was successful.... I was lvl 27 and I had beaten the thieves guild and was running the imperial legion quests! (ps3) 10:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC)ghosthungry Personally I think it's likely that Alduin didn't come from any mythology at all. Alduin is mentioned in a Morrowind book as the Nord's version of Akatosh, albeit a more fearsome version and is named as the World-Eater who will destroy the world (Varieties of Faith in the Empire). There is also a book in Morrowind and Oblivion, and can be found in Skyrim as well (Five Songs of King Wulfharth) that states quite explicitly that Alduin is capable of causing Dragon Breaks, underlining his connection to Akatosh. Thus Alduin's story was created long before Skyrim was even dreamt of, which means he was probably pulled out of thin air as the Nordic Akatosh. He probably came from the same place as the Khajiit's Alkosh and the Altmer's Auri-Ei--that is, some designer's imagination. Alduin's Remains Can you search Alduin after you kill him? I've seen the search option of several playthroughs of Dragonslayer. Dragonzzilla (talk) 07:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) All this History and behind the scenes info on Alduin is fascinating, but perhaps something practical should be said on this page as well? like his stats for the final battle, level, hp, shouts he can do, whatever. -- You are welcome too put up whatever information you think is neccessary. I have trouble comprehending that you seem to know how to edit a Wiki, yet use that knowledge to request information, instead of putting it in yourself. Your arrogance is quite fascinating. Do you think I would visit a Wiki site if the information I'm looking for is already known to me? I think you should look up the meaning of the word arrogant. Alduin Lives?! I don't know if this has happened to anyone else, but I have completed the main storyline, and every now and then while I am exploring or I fast travel, there is a dragon flying around. This wouldn't be weird, except I am pretty sure that sometimes it is Alduin who is flying around, as I have encountered him in the wilderness before. He flys around and goes on what would be a strafing run, but doesn't breathe fire at me. Has this happened to anyone else? In my game Alduin is dead, but somehow he can fly around Skyrim when he wants... Edit: Just had this happen to me again, I fast traveled to the Throat of the World, and I heard a dragon flying around, I climbed up to the top and got a good look at this dragon (that wouldn't attack me) and I can say it was Alduin, unfortunately I am playing on Xbox and cannot get a screenshot (and don't own a camera/smartphone) If anyone has this happen to them, where alduin flys around after you've completed the main questline, please let me know! SirHerky15 (talk) 21:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) That is not Alduin, but it is Odahviing, the dragon you trap in Dragonsreach in the main questline. He comes whenever you use the call dragon shout, or sometimes randomly. Subjective content. Please refrain from the addition of subjective content; it lowers the tone of the article. Keep to facts and do not include personal experiences. Protection This article has been protected due to a high level of vandalism and unwarranted content-removal. If you desired to edit this page, please leave a summary of your changes on this talk page and send a message to me, or another admin on our talkpages. Thank you. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Warning? Shouldn't this article have a spoiler warning as it appears to say quite a lot about, well, the end of the game? I was just browsing random articles, and was not quite aware of what I was about to read... It doesn't bother me that much, but it would have been more fun to find some of these things out along the way. 05:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Felldir the Old The link Felldir The Old doesn't work because it has to be Felldir the Old, can someone fix it it's annoying. language check I'm too lazy to register so i'll just leave it here: *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" ― "Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled." *"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan." ― "Those who (do) not bow will be devoured." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" *"Zu'u lost kriaan hi ont, nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki." — "I've killed you once, now your souls will feed my power." *"Di kiirre fen alok." ― "My children will arise." *"Kel drey ni viik." ― "The Elder Scroll did not defeat (me)." *"Zu'u lost daal." ― "I have returned." *"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" ― "(I) Will devour your souls in Sovngarde" *"Daar Lein los dii." ― "This World is mine" *"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." - "Sahloknir, kill the mortals." :Thank you. I've added this into the article. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 23:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Alduin Image The Curent image doesnt show his head being very dragonlike because it's looking directly in the player, i think we should put a new image, here are some: Ultimatex (talk) -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg Alduin in Sovngarde.jpg Requested edit In the footnotes section, Alduin is spelled incorrectly as "Aludin" ("I am '''Aludin'! First born of Akatosh!")''. Could someone correct this? Amir 593 (talk) 18:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Can someone check this When fighting alduin on the Throat of the World with a mehrunes razor (and a couple other daedra artifacts) he says something along the lines off "you use the objects of my ancient foes, but not as well". Am I the only one to notice? Or did I miss something? Whoever wrote this - He is referring to the Dragonrend shout. LigthWolf (talk) 16:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC)